


daddy

by xsquareone



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Long Drabble, M/M, Naughty Harry, Poor Nick, hick, kind of??, okay
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No i jest! Pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni Hick w moim wykonaniu. (: Nie jest to nic specjalnego, ale mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	daddy

**Author's Note:**

> No i jest! Pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni Hick w moim wykonaniu. (: Nie jest to nic specjalnego, ale mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.

                                                           

 

\- Dalej się gniewasz? - Harry przerwał panującą w samochodzie ciszę, uważnie przyglądając się Nickowi, siedzącemu za kierownicą czarnego Mercedesa, gdy para wracała z całkiem udanych zakupów w Manchesterze.

No, _prawie_ udanych.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział twierdząco Grimmy. - Spytała mnie, czy jestem twoim ojcem. _Ojcem_ , Harry! Rozumiesz to?!

Styles wywrócił oczami, widząc przesadzoną reakcję swojego chłopaka. Doskonale pamiętał tę akcję sprzed niecałej godziny, która wywołała u niego niemałe rozbawienie. Lecz była to tylko mała pomyłka, a Grimshaw zachowywał się tak, jakby popełniono błąd stulecia.

\- Daj spokój, to nic takiego.

 _\- Nic takiego?!_ \- spytał oburzony Nick. - Łatwo ci przychodzi mówienie tego, gwiazdko popu. Jesteś bogaty i sławny, czeka cię wieczna młodość. A mi zarzucono dzisiaj ojcostwo! To znak, że się starzeję.

\- Starzejesz się, a wciąż wyolbrzymiasz jak nastolatka – skomentował Harry, po czym otrzymał groźne spojrzenie od swojego chłopaka. - No co? Sam to przed chwilą powiedziałeś.

\- Nie zaprzeczam – zaczął, rozglądając się dookoła w celu upewnienia się, że może skręcić w lewo bez żadnej kolizji - ale twoim obowiązkiem w tym momencie było podważenie moich słów i powiedzenie, że się mylę i wciąż wyglądam na faceta ledwo po dwudziestce. - Harry parsknął delikatnym śmiechem pod nosem, nie chcąc się bardziej narażać Grimshawowi.

\- Ale serio, nie powinieneś się tym aż tak przejmować. - Styles spoważniał, powracając do głównego tematu ich rozmowy. - Pociesz się faktem, że mnie uznano za Frankie'go Cocozzę. Stwierdziłeś, że to dużo gorsze niż bycie czyimś tatą.

\- Kłamałem! - zaprotestował starszak, zatrzymując samochód na czerwonym świetle.

Harry westchnął ciężko, zerkając na swojego chłopaka. Zastanawiał się, jak zlikwidować z jego czoła zmarszczkę gniewu, wyprowadzić z tego podłego humoru i sprawić, by zapomniał o sytuacji z przebieralni jak najprędzej.

\- Spójrz na to z innej strony – zaproponował Harry, a Grimshaw przeniósł na niego wzrok zaintrygowany. - Wzięto cię za ojca super utalentowanego i cholernie seksownego chłopaka. - Styles poruszał znacząco brwiami, chcąc obrócić tę sytuację w żart i wyciągnąć z niej jakieś plusy, ale przeciągły jęk niezadowolenia Grimmy'ego utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że jego starania poszły na marne.

\- Wy, gwiazdki popu. Zawsze tak bardzo pewne siebie – wyrzucił Nick, uświadamiając Hazzie, jak mylnie zostały odebrane jego intencje.

Osiemnastolatek pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, sam już nie wiedząc, jak wyzbyć się tego męczącego tematu. Całkiem inaczej wyobrażał sobie ten wieczór; myślał, że po wspólnych zakupach zahaczą o jakąś restaurację, wezmą coś ciepłego na wynos i zjedzą w zaciszu czterech ścian pokoju hotelowego któregoś z nich, po czym wejdą pod miękką pierzynę i po raz kolejny dokładnie zbadają fakturę swoich ciał, rozpalając je do czerwoności. W końcu pieszczoty zawsze były lekarstwem na wszystko.

I wtedy nagle, jak za uderzeniem pioruna, oczy Stylesa rozszerzyły się w oświeceniu, a lewy kącik jego ust uniósł się ku górze, formując na jego twarzy figlarny uśmieszek.

Nie tracąc czasu, Harry przeniósł wzrok na swojego chłopaka, podziwiając jego profil. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, ujawniając słodkie dołeczki w policzkach, gdy górnymi zębami przygryzł dolną wagę, cicho chichocząc pod nosem. Ten wesoły dźwięk nie umknął uwadze Grimmy'ego, który natychmiastowo odwrócił głowę, a jego jasnozielone tęczówki spotkały się z błyszczącymi od podekscytowania Harry'ego. Ten małolat kombinował coś niegrzecznego i jedno spojrzenie Nicka na młodszego chłopaka wystarczyło, by doszedł do takich wniosków.

\- Haz, co ty...

\- Wiesz, aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak bardzo wziąłeś to sobie do serca. - Styles nie pozwolił dokończyć Nickowi, przerywając mu w pół zdania. Grimmy, wciąż zajęty prowadzeniem samochodu, zmuszony był skoncentrować się na drodze przed sobą, więc jego uwadze bardzo łatwo umknął wykonany przez Harry'ego ruch, zbliżający ich ciała do siebie. Jego lewa ręka zawędrowała prosto na kolano Grimshawa, co wyprowadziło go lekko z równowagi. - Po tym, co ostatnio robiliśmy? - wymruczał do ucha swojego chłopaka, otulając jego policzek ciepłym oddechem, budzącym falę przyjemnych dreszczy. - Po tym, jak mnie – ręka osiemnastolatka mimowolnie zaczęła sunąć ku górze, wyznaczając palącą ścieżkę wzdłuż wnętrza uda starszaka – dotykałeś? Po tym, jak mnie – delikatnie złożył wargi na szyi, tuż obok coraz szybciej pulsującej żyły – całowałeś? - Grimmy przełknął głośno ślinę, a jego jabłko Adama zadrżało niekontrolowanie. - O, albo...

\- Styles, prowadzę samochód – powiedział Grimshaw, chcąc brzmieć stanowczo, lecz jego głos złamał się w połowie zdania, gdy obgryzione paznokcie Hazzy wbiły się w jego nogę.

\- Widzę – odparł rozbawionym głosem Harry, niezwykle zadowolony z faktu, jak działa na swojego chłopaka. Jego ręka wznowiła ruch, bardzo powoli, wręcz złośliwie, zbyt ślamazarnie jak na upodobania Grimmy'ego.

\- Więc przestań. Chyba, że chcesz... - Syknięcie zmieszane z jękiem wyrwało się z ust Nicka, gdy zęby osiemnastolatka wbiły się w skórę na jego szyi, z zaangażowaniem ssąc jej fragment. Grimmie nie mógł się powstrzymać; sam zagryzł dolną wargę i zamknąwszy oczy, czerpał tyle przyjemności z akcji swojego chłopaka, ile tylko mógł.

Harry zamruczał w zadowoleniu, ze słyszalnym mlaskaniem odsuwając się od Grimshawa. To nieco sprowadziło go na ziemię; w odpowiedniej chwili uchylił przyozdobione gęstą paletą rzęs powieki, by dostrzec zmieniające się z zielonego na czerwone światło przed najbliższym skrzyżowaniem.

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatni raz tak jęczałeś? - spytał szeptem Haz, otrzymując w odpowiedzi tylko twierdzące skinięcie głową. - Kiedy?

\- Kiedy ostatnio spędzaliśmy razem noc – odpowiedział, powoli naciskając na pedał hamulca; sygnalizacja świetlna wciąż zakazywała prawa jazdy.

\- Co wtedy robiliśmy?

Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi, ponieważ ręka Stylesa znalazła się w tym konkretnym, czułym miejscu, a jego palce od razu wybadały wybrzuszenie w ciasnych jeansach Grimmy'ego. Westchnął, napawając się tym dotykiem, a Harry obserwował go z uśmieszkiem zadowolenia, malującym się na jego ustach; uwielbiał sprawiać swojemu chłopakowi przyjemność; patrzeć, jak poddaje się jego pieszczotom; słuchać, jak prosi, pragnie więcej.

\- Odpowiedz – rozkazał, całkowicie przejmując kontrolę nad sytuacją. Lubił dominować, choć Nick nie pozwalał mu na to za często. Sam wolał czuwać nad tempem, z jakim posuwały się pewne rzeczy, bo Harry bywał rozgorączkowany, wręcz narwany i chciał wszystko w tej jednej, określonej chwili, co w wielu przypadkach mogło skończyć się tragicznie.

Wciąż nie słysząc żadnego odzewu, mocniej naparł ręką na krocze Nicka, chcąc go tym zmusić do gadania. Niestety, pociągnęło to za sobą inne działania. Objęty rozkoszą Grimshaw niekontrolowanie wcisnął pedał gazu, skutkując tym złowrogi ryk Mercedesa. Auto wyrwało się gwałtownie do przodu, następnie gasnąc tuż przed linią ostatecznego zatrzymania.

\- Cholera, Haz – wystękał Nick, musząc zebrać się w sobie, by ponownie odpalić pojazd; światło właśnie zmieniło się na zielone, umożliwiając im wolny przejazd.

\- Wciąż czekam. - Styles nie dawał za wygraną, wciąż masując czułe miejsce swojego chłopaka, rozpraszając go do tego stopnia, że miał problemy z poprawnym zapaleniem silnika.

\- P-Pieprzyliśmy się – oznajmił w końcu, słysząc ostrzegawczy sygnał klaksonu samochodu za nimi.

\- Kto był na górze? - kontynuował Harry, nie przejmując się ciągiem samochodów z tyłu. Grimmie sapnął sfrustrowany, a jednocześnie podniecony; to cudowne uczucie spełnienia zaczęło kwitnąć w jego podbrzuszu, odbierając zdolność do poprawnego funkcjonowania. Miał ochotę olać zniecierpliwionych kierowców i dać się okiełznać uniesieniu, ale po prostu nie mógł. Gdyby ktoś, prawdopodobnie zirytowany kierowca czerwonego Volkswagena tuż za nimi, zobaczył, co robią, a potem zrozumiał, kim są, mogłoby się to skończyć wieloma nieprzyjemnościami, a była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chciał. - No kto?

\- H-Harry, muszę zapalić silnik, p-przestań.

\- Kto? - Wyszeptane błagania Grimshawa nic nie dały przy twardo powtórzonym, wręcz bezlitosnym pytaniu.

\- Ty. - Samochód w końcu zaskoczył, a Nick czym prędzej wrzucił pierwszy bieg, gwałtowanie ruszając z miejsca. Nieprzerywane zadawanie przyjemności przez jego chłopaka nasiliło się, gdy Hazza zaczął szybciej przesuwać ręką po jego kroczu, nadając intensywności swoim ruchom.

\- Gdybyś był moim ojcem, moglibyśmy to robić? - W pierwszym momencie Grimshaw nie był pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał; był rozproszony, z jego ust wydobywały się pojedyncze pomruki zadowolenia, które przybliżały go do osiągnięcia szczytu.

\- N-Nie. - Uporał się z tym szybciej niż z poprzednimi kwestiami, nagle czując, jak ręka jego chłopaka znika spomiędzy jego nóg, pozostawiając go wręcz z bolesną erekcją i okropnym uczuciem zawodu. - Harry! - krzyknął żałośnie, wyrażając tym swoje niezadowolenie, a także żądzę do dalszych dotyków.

Odwrócił głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na Stylesa, uważnie mu się przyglądającemu. Już nie był tak blisko jak jeszcze kilka sekund temu. Teraz siedział wygodnie na siedzeniu pasażera, z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na idealnej buźce gwiazdy popu.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz, to przestań się przejmować jakąś nieznajomą babą i nie trać czasu na użalanie się nad sobą i _pieprzenie_ głupot, tylko zawieź nas do hotelu i _zrób to ze mną_.

Nie trzeba było tego powtarzać dwa razy. I choć nie brzmiało to jak wyzwanie, Grimmy mimowolnie docisnął pedał gazu, chcąc szybciej znaleźć się w wyznaczonym miejscu i pozwolić swojemu chłopakowi skończyć to, co zaczął. Za to Harry osiągnął to, o co chodziło mu od początku - _zapomnienie_.


End file.
